


A Night of Drunken Passion

by SilverWolf57



Series: A Night of... [2]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orc, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf57/pseuds/SilverWolf57
Summary: A continuation to A night of drunken fun. I felt that it need a bit more to reach a satisfactory ending, I hope you all like it.The following work will have homosexual sex between two non-human characters and lots of romance involving said characters. If that's not your thing or you're a minor, close the window and look for something else, otherwise, enjoy.





	A Night of Drunken Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to A night of drunken fun. I felt that it need a bit more to reach a satisfactory ending, I hope you all like it.  
> The following work will have homosexual sex between two non-human characters and lots of romance involving said characters. If that's not your thing or you're a minor, close the window and look for something else, otherwise, enjoy.

My body was buzzing with Hurlg as I stared at my mate from the floor. The glint of lust in his eyes already telling me what he was going to ask. A wolfish grin painted on his face. With trembling legs I rose to my feet, a momentary nausea assaulting my senses at the sudden change of height. Warm hands guided my right one into a loving hold, soft tentative caresses, shifting my attention to his concerned brown eyes. I eased his fears with a gentle smile, letting my fingers trace the curves of his hips. It started at the front, going around his body all the way to his back. Then my fingers rose along the curve of his back, applying a light pressure to his firm muscles. A pleased groan left him while his feet carried him closer to me. I bend down while I breathed in his scent. Our foreheads met with a soft bump, eliciting a short pleased hum from my infrasound vocal cords.

"You have defeated me in this challenge my beloved. Tell me what your heart desires, so that I may see you shine like a star." I said in the most romantic tone I could muster. A deep laugh came from Carlos, the ork shaking his head.

"You have been watching too much Knights of Round, Dave." He said with mirth in his voice, playfully hitting my chest with one of his hands.

"You love that about me."

"I do? Yes, yes, I do." His lips met mine in a quick peck, one of his hands moving to caress my naked chest.

"You got one wish my love, tell me and I'll make it come true." I told my Carlos with a sultry voice, my trapped hand shifting in place to interlock our fingers.

"Well, my wish is a simple one." He whispered, the glint in his eyes appearing once more. "I want you. In me."

Our lips joined into a kiss, neither a peck or a tease, this kiss was a desperate joining of two souls that had been waiting for too long. Our tongues soon started a battle of wills, twisting and curling around each other. Our tusk clinked with each clash, My Carlos's hands traced a path down to my nipples. His fingers played and teased the tissue, bringing out a series of growls out of me. Not one to be defeated, my hands traveled down to his butt, squeezing perky orbs that I loved so much until I was sure he was ready. Without giving him any warning, my hand slapped his buttock, the muscle jiggling in response. Another moan came out of my Carlos, his body trembling withing my embrace with every gentle caress I gave to his backside. Another slap soon followed the first, his other buttock succumbing to my left hand's assault. The new moan igniting the fire of desire inside of me.

A spike of pleasure made me break away from our kiss, the warm rubbing my dick through my pants forcing a low moan out of me, my eyes closing in pleasure. A teasing smirk decorated my beloved's face while his hands traced the head of my cock with lazy strokes while his lips planted sweet kisses on my chest. I let myself enjoy the sensations, feeling the fire in my loins burn brighter with every careful stroke. A low pleased growl rumbled in my chest while Carlos hands went further down; a mischievous look to his eyes while his hands cupped my balls, his hands softly squeezing my package. The fabric of my pants felt awfully restrictive against my twitching member. Under my mate's ministrations, my self-control crumbled in just a matter of minutes, reducing my to a mountain of growls and grunts. My patience didn't last much longer.

"Bed. Now." I told him, my voice rough and demanding. Without waiting for a reply, I took him into my arms, carrying cradling his light form in my arms as I took him to our room.

A light green curtain was the only thing that separated our room from the rest of the apartment, a compromise we had come to after too many doors had been broken by accident. But right now, with my blood pumping so intensely, the curtain was more of a perk than a source of shame. The cloth parted easily as I marched to our bed. The reinforced furniture took more than half of the room leaving little space for anything else. However, it was more than capable of holding both of us comfortably with its troll sized mattress and today, we were going to test if the money had been well spent. I laid my ork on the bed with care, his loving gaze bringing out the passion in me. I shucked off my shoes, straddling my ork in one clumsy motion. I brought our faces close together, my lips ravaging his. His lips opened with a moan; my tongue pierced into his mouth and started a dance with Carlos's. My beloved's hips rocked against my abdomen, his member pushing hard against his pants. Every moan and grunt that I forced out of him increased my need; the way he allowed me to take control with such ease woke something primal within me. That same thing urged me to take care of him, to thank him for this gift.

I broke our kiss with regret, the need for air overpowering the need for intimacy. Both of us took in the other, heavy pants the only sound in the room. I gave my Carlos a quick peck on his succulent lips, before I move on to his neck. Then, came his chest, my big hands massaging his chest with firm motions. When I reached his stomach, giggles were forced out of my beloved, a sweet sound that only urged me further. Soon, the band of his pants grazed my lips; my fingers made quick work of the small buttons and with quick severe strokes I pulled them of him. Clad in only his red boxers, the neo-cotton fabric of his underwear hugging his package like a glove. The red of his boxers highlighted the 17 centimeters of his length, his decent thickness igniting a hunger withing me. A pleased grow rumbled from my throat while I brought my face closer to the red treasure; the masculine smell that came from him enough to make my fist clench around the sheets. My body moved on its own, my tongue licking his dick through the fabric. A drawn out moan came from him, his hips bucking with every lick. Then, I sucked at his tips, the flavor of his pre sending my taste-buds into a frenzy. I traced his cock with my licks, sucking and nibbling all along his length. My beloved hands took hold of my horns while grunts and moans flooded from him. He maneuvered his face closed to his hips, humping and grinding against my face.

Soon, the fabric became too much of a bother. It kept me away from the delicious price that I had been craving all this time. His red underwear left his body in a moment and his member entered my mouth the next. My tongue lavished his cock with all the attention it deserved, one hand went down to play with his balls and the other shifted under his butt to give me better control of his thrust. I locked eyes with my mate, his eyes glazed with lust, begging me for more. It was at that moment, I knew what I had to do. I left his dick fall of my mouth with a loud pop while I fought to regain my breath. A thin coat of sweat covered my ork's body, his ebony skin reflecting the artificial white light of the ceiling.

"Lube. Now." I ordered him with a rough voice, unconsciously dipping in my infrasound ranges to enhance the order.

The brown orbs widened like huge platters; his lips opening and closing without uttering a sound. Suddenly, the ork crawled towards the edge of the bed, opening one of the bed's side drawers and pulling a full bottle of lube in a graceful move. At the same time, I got rid of the damned jeans that had been trapping my dick for so long, leaving me only in the blue and black jockstrap that I knew he adored. His excited smile brought forward one of my own as he handed me the lube. The bottle felt incredibly cold in the hot room. My Carlos laid back on the bed with a playful wink, spreading his cheeks to show me his brown rosebud. The cold slime of lube covered one of my fingers as I drove closer to my target. Our lips joined in a soft kiss while my fingers traced the circles around his hole with a gentle pressure. Quite gasps erupted from him when I pushed a fingertip inside. The warmth of his walls crushing my fingers with his need. I kept my finger there, allowing his body to get used to the intrusion before I pushed in a bit more, bringing a quarter of my finger inside. With slow moves I pulled back and forth, forcing a couple of short moans out of the trembling ork. Once, I was sure he was ready I squirted more lube on my fingers, moving down his body to have a good look of his butt. One hand took hold of his rod, teasing it with soft strokes while I inserted a second finger inside him.

The distraction worked like a charm, allowing my fingers to slide inside his body with ease by timing my pushes with the relaxation of his muscles. Grunts and growls came from my mate when I started to scissor my fingers inside him. The next couple of minutes were spent preparing him for what was coming, what we both needed. My dick struggled painfully in my jockstrap, the usually soft fabric felt like sandpaper with every passing second. When it was time for the third finger to pierce through his walls, my jock joined the rest of the clothes in the floor, my free hand covering my cock in a coat of lube. Carlos wasn't looking at me with love anymore, there was only lust and need. A willing submission that trusted me to fulfill his needs. My dick throbbed hard in my hand, a couple of centimeters smaller than my beloved, but twice as thick and it demanded tribute from the prone ork and I was willing to give. My fingers left his hole, the tight walls clenching and opening hungrily. Carlos's legs rested on my shoulders as I moved closer, the tip of my penis kissing his rosebud. A nod from Carlos was the only signal I needed before I thrust in. My tip enveloped by warmth all around; his walls closed in on me with zealous passion, eliciting a gasp from both of us. His face flashing a grimace before he gave me a reassuring smile. The next set of thrusts were short and gentle, paving my way while gasps and grunts came from my beloved. I stopped for a few seconds, letting my love get used to the girth inside him. The pain of forced entry was something I knew very well and I didn't want it to mar the night. Strong huff of air leaving my nose as I fought the instincts that wanted our hips to meet. A needy whine broke the moment; strong legs crossed behind my back urging me forward.

A deep growl rumbled in my chest as I sunk half my member inside my Carlos, a surprised moan coming out of him. His insides clenching my cock from all sides, the sudden warmth sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I pulled out until only the tip remained inside and with a single nod, thrust forward, sheathing more of my dick inside him.

Again and again I repeated the process, each time my thrust growing deeper until at last, with a loud slap, my balls touched his butt. A loud hiss resounded in the room, whether it came from me or from him I couldn't know. There was only one thought left in my head: the need. The need to hold, to comfort, to care for and my Carlos was the sole object of that need. I could feel his hands traveling up my chest, agile fingers worshiping the muscles they could reach. Puff of hot air hitting my face just seconds before I pulled him into another kiss; his twitching insides relaxing around my cock, accepting its intrusion. Our tusks bumped several times, hungry kisses interrupted by needy moans. I broke off the kiss and attack his neck, kissing and nibbling my way until a quiet whine told me he was ready. One last kiss preceded the separation of our chest, a string of precum connecting my abdomen to his ebony dick. One hand settled on his hips the other found a good spot on the bed, gripping sheets to get better traction.

My member exited its new home until only the head was left; a drawn out moan and a low growl filled the room, one ebony hand taking hold of a lonely cock. The next thrust shook the bed; the whole of my length sinking into him in one fell swoop; a breathless gasp joining the flat slap as our hips met once more. His back arched with the next thrust, just as deep but with more power, as I struggled to find a rhythm, the tightness around my member increasing tenfold forcing grunts out of my throat. The third thrust was the charm, evoking a series of moans from both of us. My hips took a life of their own, driving my dick in and out of my Carlos with reckless abandon. The sound on flesh on flesh taking a center stage whenever my hips met his buttocks with sharp thrusts. Moans and gasps would come out the ebony ork, rising in volume with each passing second, only for my growls and thrust to act as a reply. Much too soon his walls crushed my dick when spams traveled across my beloved's body, a ivory liquid shooting out of his member while his hands jerked it for all it was worth. A deep feral growl came out of him, sounding both pleased and determined. But, even the added tightness was not enough to bring me to a stop. My hands grabbed his dick with all my strength, moving his body like a ragdoll, until my hips laid under him while I laid on my back; my member still firmly inside, shitfted into a new angle by the new position, grew harder inside my mate. A trio of thrust assaulted his insides, bringing out protesting moans from the oversensitive ork. An deafening roar silenced his protests when, with one final thrusts the floodgates were opened and painted his insides with my seed, a rush of power and pleasure exiling every other thought from my mind.

My hips gave a couple of short thrust more before my body agave up, collapsing on the soft bed like a puppet with its strings cut. For a few seconds I was part of something bigger, something wonderful. Its soothing waters crossing my body in powerful waves. The raw pleasure slowly gave wave to the aching of my muscles. Pants, whines and growls soon coming into focus; the thick musk that hung in the air followed moments later. My thoughts were the last to return; my minds struggling to connect everything that had happened. I couldn't believe how good it had felt and how much I wanted to repeat, but, as the burning feeling spread around my body I knew I was in no shape to even try. We laid there for Ghost knows how long, just enjoying each other presence as we caught our breath. A hiss was forced out of me as he maneuvered my dick out of him, the semihard length succumbing to gravity. His athletic form crawling to my side, a pleased smile and a rosy tint clear on his face. He straddled me with slow motions, bringing our foreheads together for one soft touch.

"Are you okay big guy?" said my mate with a ragged voice, concern clear in his tone. An affirmative grunt was my only answer. "I think we ruined the sheets. Again."

This time a soft growl served as my reply, evoking a shaky laugh from my Carlos. My hands left their place on the mattress and settled on either side of his torso; my thumbs traced lazy circles while a concerned whine left me.

"I'm okay, you weren't too rough." He answered with mirth, adjusting himself to sit on my torso; his weight barely enough to be noticeable. A soft laugh shook his frame, before his mischievous eyes settled on me. "You should be more worried about you, I'm sure I wore you out."

"No." I replied, finally recovering my voice. "I still got a few more rounds on me."

His smile grew wider, his eyes shining with the glee that had caught my heart when we met.

"Then, this time I can scratch your itch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed the tale. Leave your thoughts with a comment down below.


End file.
